1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the advertising of goods and services. The present invention specifically relates to advertisements being communicated to mobile phone users.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile phone industry experienced tremendous growth during the 1990's. This growth facilitated an expansion in features available on a mobile phone. For example, mobile phones are now being sold with an Internet browser feature, an e-mail feature, and a Personal Data Assistant feature. It is inevitable that advertisers will “push” advertisements to mobile phone users, and as a result, mobile phones will need to be equipped with an advertising messaging feature. Any type of advertising messaging feature should balance an economic benefit for advertisers with a shopping advantage for mobile phone users. Additionally, a convenient communication mode with the mobile phone users must be established, while any risk of economically burdening mobile phone users should be minimized, if not eliminated. What is therefore needed is a system for implementing a method that intelligently communicates advertisements of goods and services to mobile phone users in a manner that is acceptable to both mobile phone users and advertisers. In particular, what is needed is a communication mode based on a schedule and preferences of a mobile phone user with an incentive for the mobile phone user to regularly accept and respond to advertisements.